Problem: Two concentric circles with radii of 19 and 29 units bound a shaded region. A third circle will be drawn with area equal to that of the shaded area. What must the radius of the third circle be? Express your answer in simplest radical form.

[asy]
filldraw(circle((0,0),29),gray);
filldraw(circle((0,0),19),white);

dot((0,0));

draw((0,0)--19dir(45),linewidth(1));

label("19",9.5dir(45),NW);
[/asy]
Since the shaded region is everything inside the larger circle but outside the smaller, its area is $29^2 \pi - 19^2\pi = 480\pi$.  So, letting the radius of the third circle be $r$, we have $\pi r^2 = 480 \pi$, or $r = \sqrt{480} = \boxed{4\sqrt{30}}$.